


Smut Monday, January 2019: Faerie Curse

by AliceCambio



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Fandom: The Dresden FilesHarry Dresden and Karrin Murphy’s first time. Set AFTER Skin Game. If you have not read that far into the series, read at your own risk. Written for Smut Monday, January 2019: Fairy Tale.Explicit oral and vaginal sexytimes.





	Smut Monday, January 2019: Faerie Curse

I stepped out of the Faerie and blinked in the bright sunlight. It was dark in that part of Faerie, but a bright, cool Saturday afternoon in Chicago. I turned and walked into the small burger joint Karrin Murphy had asked me to meet her at. We had been dating for a few months since I finally admitted to her (and myself) that I still wanted to explore the idea of a relationship with her. While we hadn’t done much physically so far, and each date was like… like we were teenagers. 

Everything was fresh and new, despite our long history. She took me to a Cubs game and we were caught holding hands on the big screen… which promptly broke when I realized I was up there… she laughed about it and just squeezed my hand tighter. I took her to a small bar that had pool tables, and gleefully watched her beat the guys who kept flirting with her, despite my presence. Even when we decided to spend an evening in, playing checkers and drinking wine… and cuddling on the couch, when our mouths and hands began to wander… things seemed new, even though neither one of us were virgins by any means.

We still hadn’t had sex, and I think we were both getting a bit antsy. She was starting to ask more and more if we could stay in on dates, but it wasn’t like we could “Netflix and chill,” as the kids call it.   
I entered the burger joint and smiled as Murph waved at me from the corner booth she had chosen. After I made my way over and kissed her on the cheek, we ordered and started eating. 

“So, how is Maggie? Were you able to get the paperwork started for her to be able to take Mouse to school?”  
“Yes. We still need to meet with her teachers and the principal, which is next week. They want to double check Mouse’s temperament. I think his size intimidates them.”  
“Really?” she laughed, “a dog the size of a small pony intimidates adults who don’t know him?”  
“He’s not that big,” I protested, laughing a bit at her joke. “I mean, young kids can ride him, but it’s not a problem.”  
“Well, at least they aren’t fighting with you. She still needs him, I think.”   
“Yeah,” I said. “How has work been going with the Brighter Future Society?”  
“Not bad. Joh Marcone is still harassing me about getting you in as a guest speaker, at the very least.”  
I sighed. “I told him last time—”

“That you’re thinking about it. I know. I told him so this afternoon. I also told him that you still needed time to settle down and get fair footing back in the city, and that he needs to give you time.”  
“Thank you,” I said. “I’m sorry he keeps bothering you. I just want to make sure I have a safe home where no one can find me, the animals, or Maggie.”  
“Its fine. He’s learning that if he annoys me, about half of the Society won’t support him as easily.”  
“That’s helpful.”  
“Yeah. How’s the house-hunting going?”

The conversation went on like that for the rest of dinner. Murphy waved my hands away from the bill when it arrived, and I pulled my jacket on while she paid it. I’d learned early on in our relationship that if she wanted to go Dutch to just let her. 

We walked down to her house, a quaint little place she had inherited from her grandmother. At the door, we stopped and kissed for several minutes, getting lost in the moment. When I remembered that we had been standing there and passersby were probably going to start staring soon, I pulled back and stood up straight, smiling. Murphy’s eyes fluttered a bit, then opened wide. Heh, she was more into it than I thought.   
“Can we go in and continue this?”  
“Sure, if that’s what you want.”

I stepped back to give her a bit of room as she unlocked the door and rushed me inside, closing the door behind us. Slowly, heart thrumming in my chest and Winter trying to creep its way in from the back of my head, I pulled off my boots and jacket, hanging the jacket on a curled hook by the door, and placing my boots neatly under them. When I turned back, Karrin had shrugged off her jacket and kicked off her shoes, leaving the jacket draped over a nearby chair. I let her take me by the hand and lead me through the pink, doily-laden living room and into her bedroom. 

Karrin’s bedroom more closely matched her personality: there was a large bed, a dresser, a single full-body mirror, and a small bedside table. On the bedside table was her alarm clock, a lamp, a book, and a few pictures. One was of her family, presumably taken before her father had died, and a picture of—

“Maggie, Mouse, and me? Murph…” I was touched. I had no idea when she had even managed to get a picture of us.   
“I asked Charity to get me a picture of you guys for me. You’re like my family, you know.”  
I didn’t know, but it felt good to be called family by Murphy.   
She stepped up to me, close. I swallowed and smiled down at her. “Hello, down there. How’s the weather?”

She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly, and pulled me down for a kiss. I sighed when she opened her mouth, letting her tongue run across my lower lip. She pulled herself up as high as she could get, and I chuckled, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her up, so that her feet were dangling off the floor and I was standing straight. 

“Showoff…” she murmured against my mouth. “Carry me to the bed.”  
I did as she asked, and gently set her down. She scooted away from me, pulling her shirt off as she went. I blushed and followed her lead, setting my shirt down on the dresser nearby. When I turned back to look at her, I gasped. She was in her panties, and nothing else. Her full, gorgeous breasts were tipped with hard, dark nipples, and her panties were black silk. I felt my jaw drop, and stay there for a moment, causing Karrin to giggle at me. 

“Oh dear. Did I break you?”  
“Nah.” I swallowed and quickly took off my pants, climbing into the bed with her. “You’re just beautiful. The male jaw is weakened by beauty, you know.”  
“Really?” Karrin smirked and hooked a hip over mine as I lay next to her, facing her. 

“Oh, yeah.” Our lips locked again, and we rocked gently against each other, chests grazing. I felt her nipples tighten, and hesitantly brought up one hand and placed it on her shoulder, guiding her back against the pillows. I felt her hand reach mine and guide it down to her breast. I moaned into Karrin’s mouth, thrusting my tongue in and entwining it with hers, hoping I wasn’t moving too fast. Judging by her reactions, I wasn’t. 

We made out for several minutes, and I kneaded gently at her breasts, teasing her hard nipples. Karrin would sigh and moan, occasionally moving her hips in time with my actions. I gently slid down her body, taking my time to worship her with my mouth. I sucked her breasts, kissed her tight abdomen, dipped my tongue into her belly button. She shivered and gasped, digging her fingers into my hair and gently pushing down. I smirked and continued, licking along the edge of her panties before pulling them down slowly. 

Karrin was trimmed down below, blond curls neat and soft against my face. I belatedly realized I hadn’t shaved as my five o’clock shadow grazed against her soft inner thigh. She shifted, rubbing her leg against my face. 

“I love when men let their hair grow out just a bit, just like that,” she confessed above me, shaking a bit. I smiled and rubbed my cheeks against her legs as I gently blew on her pubic mound. I could see her moisture forming under the curls, and it made me salivate. I swallowed and ignored my hard cock throbbing underneath my underwear, and began to service Karrin, spreading her lower lips open and licking. Her back arched and she moaned as I kissed and licked at her, sucking on her clit periodically. She cried out and whimpered, and I felt her hands grasp at my hair, tight, but not painfully so. 

Suddenly, she shuddered, and I felt her tighten against my working tongue. Then, she went limp, breathing heavily. 

I crawled back up her, then lay next to her, reaching into my shorts and stroking my cock as I watched her come down. Her eyes were unfocused, and her body shuddered occasionally with aftershocks. Karrin’s eyes cleared, and she smiled at me dazedly. 

“It’s been a very long time since I had a boyfriend do that for me. Thank you.”  
She shifted, getting onto her knees and facing me.   
“Take off your underwear, and lay back, Harry.”  
I followed her instruction, teasing her nipples when she hovered over me temporarily, reaching into a drawer and pulling out some condoms.   
“I hope you don’t mind. I’m on birth control, but I like to stay extra-safe.”

“Not at all,” I said, shivering when she grasped my hard cock and rolled the condom onto it. 

“Good.” She shifted, and then her pussy was hovering over my cock as she straddled me. “Are you okay with me being on top?”

“Absolutely!”

She smiled and then slowly sunk down. Her hot, tight body enveloped me, and Winter’s Mantle rose in my skull and mind. I reached up and grabbed her arms, forcing her to stay still. She gasped and stared down at me. 

“Your hands. Why are they so cold?”

“It’s… it’s Winter faerie magic. It likes to assert its dominance and make me… wild, I guess.”

“Oh… Um… do we need to stop?”

I swallowed, hating the idea of her hot body leaving his cool one. “I would rather we continue. Perhaps if we hold still for a moment, the magic will wane.”

“And if we don’t hold still? Because I don’t know about you, but I really want to keep moving.”

“The mantle of the Winter Knight might try to take control. I don’t want to hurt you,” I said, hating to admit that faerie magic was making me feel this way, was trying to climb into my soul and take over, even as I spoke. Karrin hesitated above me, then took my forearms and slowly pushed my arms until they were behind my head. I felt the tips of my fingers brush over the oak bars of the headboard.

“Hold onto it. When you feel the …mantle magic thing… take over, just squeeze. Okay?”

I nodded and grabbed on. Karrin braced her feet against the mattress, and leaned forward slightly, holding onto my shoulders for support. Her breasts were above my face, and I gently began to kiss them. She shivered and began to move up and down, slowly. Her body tightened and loosened around me, her wetness coating my cock and making it throb. Hesitantly, tightening my grip on the headboard, I began to move my hips in time with hers, making her moan and undulate against me. I licked at her breasts when her chest was close enough and blowing on them when my tongue couldn’t reach them. 

We moved together in pleasure, lost in each other for what seemed like forever. We writhed and moved, moaning and crying out one another’s names, until I finally felt Winter recede, accepting defeat for the moment. I brought down my hands on Karrin’s soft, shaking hips, holding her to me and grinding hard as we came together. Spots filled my vision, but not before I saw her eyes roll back in her head. She collapsed against me and we both breathed heavily for several minutes. Then, she pulled away, and I pulled the condom off carefully, depositing it and its contents in a nearby trash bin. When I turned back, she was pulling a blanket from under the pillows, and beckoned me to join her. 

Once we got comfortable, and were just holding hands in the afterglow, she started to giggle.   
“What?”  
“Well, you’re kind of a faerie princess in an old tale, aren’t you? You’re under a curse!”  
“That’s not nearly as funny as you think,” I said, smiling despite the seriousness of the situation. Murphy didn’t know this curse would only be broken by my being stabbed with a knife.


End file.
